Ein Ritter der Sieben Königslande (Episode)
"Ein Ritter der Sieben Königslande" (im Original: "A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms") ist die zweite Folge der achten Staffel von Game of Thrones und damit die neunundsechzigste der gesamten Serie. Regie führte David Nutter. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 21. April 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 22. April 2019. Inhalt Jaime muss sich vor einer misstrauischen Zuhörerschaft rechtfertigen. :Quelle: Sky Handlung 300px|thumb|Grauer Wurm gibt Jaime sein Schwert zurück Ser Jaime Lennister muss sich in der Großen Halle von Winterfell für seine Taten verantworten. Daenerys Targaryen erinnert sich, wie ihr Bruder Viserys ihr vor dem Einschlafen immer von dem Mörder ihres Vaters erzählt hat und was sie mit ihm machen würden, wenn sie den Eisernen Thron zurück erobert hätten. Sie verlangt zu erfahren, warum Jaime ohne die Lennister-Armee eingetroffen ist, woraufhin Jaime zugeben muss, dass Cersei alle, ihn eingeschlossen, belogen und sich mit Euron Graufreud und der Goldenen Kompanie verbündet hat. Tyrion versucht, seinen Bruder zu verteidigen, da Jaime nicht sein Wort gebrochen hat und mit dem Wissen gekommen ist, dass er vermutlich bei seiner Ankunft hingerichtet werden würde. Sowohl Daenerys als auch Sansa Stark wollen Jaime nicht glauben und Sansa erinnert an das Attentat auf ihren Vater und seine Männer. Jaime verteidigt sich, dass er damals im Krieg war und er für seine Familie gekämpft hat. Er weigert sich, um Vergebung zu bitten. Bran Stark erinnert sich an die Worte, die Jaime damals gesagt hat, bevor er ihn vom Turm geschubst hat: „Was man nicht für die Liebe tut“. Als Jaime erklärt, dass der Kampf gegen die Toten wichtiger ist als Loyalität, blickt er zu Brienne von Tarth, die aufspringt und für ihn das Wort ergreift. Sie erzählt, wie Jaime durch die Männer der Boltons seine Hand verlor, als er verhinderte, dass diese sie vergewaltigen. Auch berichtet sie von Jaimes Versprechen an Catelyn Stark, ihre Töchter zu schützen, wobei er Brienne mit seinem Schwert losschickte, um Sansa zu retten. Sansa will wissen, ob Brienne sich für ihn verbürgt, was diese bejaht. Daraufhin spricht Sansa Jaime frei. Daenerys will jedoch Jon Schnees Meinung dazu hören und zu ihrer Überraschung schließt sich Jon Sansas Meinung an. Daraufhin gibt Daenerys nach und Jaime erhält sein Schwert zurück. Sichtlich wütend steht Daenerys auf und wendet sich Jon zu. Der wendet sich jedoch schnell ab und geht. Verärgert stellt Daenerys Tyrion in Bezug auf sein falsches Vertrauen auf Cersei zur Rede. Sie ist enttäuscht und Tyrion glaubt, dass sie ihn bald durch Ser Jorah Mormont oder Varys ersetzen wird. In der Schmiede fertigt Gendry Speerspitzen an und Arya Stark taucht auf, um sich über den Fortschritt ihrer Waffe zu erkundigen. Gendry hält es jedoch für wichtiger, die Soldaten auszustatten und glaubt, Arya sollte sich lieber in der Krypta mit den Frauen und Kindern verstecken. Arya fragt ihn über die Toten aus und wie man sie besiegen kann. Sie beweist ihre Kampfkünste, indem sie drei Speerspitzen präzise an eine Säule wirft. Daraufhin verspricht Gendry, gleich mit der Herstellung ihrer Waffe anzufangen. 300px|thumb|Bran wartet im Götterhain Ser Jaime sucht Bran ihm Götterhain auf und entschuldigt sich für seine Taten. Bran erklärt, dass er nicht mehr Brandon Stark und daher auch nicht mehr wütend auf ihn ist. Er hat Jaime nicht an die anderen verraten, da er weiß, dass sie ihn im Kampf brauchen. Jaime und Tyrion treffen im Hof aufeinander und sprechen über Daenerys. Dabei ist Jaime unsicher, ob Daenerys wirklich ein so guter Herrscher werden wird, wie Tyrion es glaubt. Tyrion will wissen, ob Cersei wirklich schwanger ist, was Jaime bejaht. Sie sind beide enttäuscht, dass sie sich von Cersei haben täuschen lassen. Jaime sieht Brienne im Hof trainieren und wendet sich von Tyrion ab, um zu ihr zu gehen. Ihm fällt sofort auf, dass Podrick Payn dank Brienne zu einem Kämpfer geworden ist. Brienne berichtet, dass sie die linke Flanke befehligen wird und geht Jaime wütend an, warum er sie bisher noch nicht beleidigt hat, da er dies früher in jedem Gespräch getan hatte. Jaime macht klar, dass er nach Winterfell gekommen ist, um zu kämpfen, auch wenn er nicht mehr so gut ist wie früher. Er bittet unter ihrer Führung kämpfen zu dürfen. Brienne gestattet dies, wendet sich dann aber schnell von ihm ab. Ser Jorah sucht Daenerys auf und bittet sie darum, Tyrion eine zweite Chance zu geben. Daenerys ist irritiert, da sie dachte, er würde die Position als Hand haben wollen, doch Jorah ist überzeugt, dass Tyrion die bessere Wahl ist. Er gibt Daenerys jedoch den Rat, Sansa Stark aufzusuchen. 300px|thumb|Sansa und Daenerys unterhalten sich Diese plant mit Yohn Rois die Verteidigung der Burg und schickt ihn weg, als Daenerys um ein Gespräch bittet. Die beiden unterhalten sich über Sansas Entscheidung, auf Briennes Wunsch hin Jaime Lennister zu vergeben und Tyrions Eignung als Berater. Daenerys spricht ihre Gemeinsamkeiten als Frauen, die sich in der von Männern geführten Welt durchsetzen konnten, an. Sie will wissen, was Sansa gegen sie hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Sansas Misstrauen vor allem an Jons Liebe zu Daenerys liegt. Sansa glaubt, dass er nicht mehr klar denken und einfach von Daenerys manipuliert werden kann. Daenerys ist jedoch überzeugt, dass es anders herum ist, da sie für Jon ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch nach dem Eisernen Thron nach hinten gestellt hat und in den Norden gezogen ist. Daraufhin entschuldigt sich Sansa dafür, dass sie Daenerys nicht für ihre Unterstützung gedankt hat, sie will aber auch wissen, was aus dem Norden wird, falls sie es alle überleben.300px|thumb|Sansa und Theon wiedervereint Daenerys zögert zu antworten und wird von Maester Wolkan unterbrochen, der sie über die Ankunft von Theon Graufreud und seinen Männern unterrichtet. Dieser berichtet, dass seine Schwester in Daenerys' Namen die Eiseninseln zurück erobern will. Er ist jedoch gekommen, um für Winterfell zu kämpfen. Mit Tränen in den Augen umarmt Sansa ihn daraufhin. In Hof von Winterfell teilt Ser Davos Seewert Essen aus und ermutigt eine Gruppe junger Männer zu kämpfen, die dies nie gelernt haben und lieber in die Krypta wollen. Teela, dessen Gesicht zur Hälfte vernarbt ist, will wissen, ob sie in der Krypta bleiben muss, da sie lieber wie ihre verstorbenen Brüder kämpfen würde. Ser Davos ist durch die Ähnlichkeit des Mädchens mit Sharin Baratheon völlig überwältigt und Goldy taucht auf und bittet das Mädchen, mit ihr und ihrem Sohn in die Krypta zu kommen, damit das Mädchen die Menschen dort unten beschützen kann. Ein Hornstoß kündigt das Erscheinen der Überlebenden der Nachtwache und der Wildlinge an und Jon rennt zu Eddison Tollett, um ihn zu begrüßen. Dabei wird er erstmal wie aus dem Nichts von Tormund umgehauen. Jon ist erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie es geschafft haben, muss jedoch auch erfahren, dass die Umbers jetzt Teil der Armee des Nachtkönigs sind und rät, die Tore zu schließen, da alle, die jetzt noch nicht eingetroffen sind, bereits Teil der Armee der Toten sind. Auf Jons Nachfrage wird klar, dass der Nachtkönig mit seiner Armee der Toten bei Sonnenaufgang eintreffen wird. 300px|thumb|Der Kriegsrat vor der großen Schlacht Alle versammeln sich zum Kriegsrat und ihnen ist klar, dass sie einer Übermacht entgegen treten. Jon glaubt, dass der Tod des Nachtkönigs die einzige Chance auf den Sieg ist. Ser Jaime bezweifelt, dass dieser sich zeigen wird. Daraufhin erfahren sie von Bran, dass er das eigentliche Ziel des Nachtkönigs ist, da er die Erinnerungen der Lebenden in sich trägt und der Nachtkönig eine endlose Nacht erschaffen will. Er bietet sich als Köder an und will im Götterhain auf den Nachtkönig warten. Theon meldet sich freiwillig, um Bran dort zu beschützen. Die anderen wollen abwarten aus Sorge, der Nachtkönig würde sonst nicht kommen. Tyrion will mit Ser Davos zusammen das Signal zum Angriff geben. Er wird jedoch von Daenerys in die Krypta verbannt, weil sie ihn im Falle des Überlebens wegen seiner Intelligenz noch brauchen wird. Jon schlägt vor, dass sich alle ausruhen. Daenerys will zu ihm gehen, doch er wendet sich ab, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. Draußen im Hof bemerkt Missandei, dass sie hier nicht willkommen ist und Grauer Wurm schlägt vor, dass sie gemeinsam nach Daenerys' Sieg von hier fortgehen. Missandei würde gerne wieder die Strände ihrer Heimat Naath sehen und Grauer Wurm verspricht, sie dorthin zu begleiten. Auf der Burgmauer stehen Sam und Jon zusammen mit Geist. Sam will wissen, ob Daenerys bereits die Wahrheit über Jon kennt, doch dieser hat es noch nicht über sich gebracht, es ihr zu sagen. Eddison taucht auf und Sam ist beleidigt, als seine Freunde meinen, er solle lieber mit Goldy in der Krypta ausharren. Er erinnert daran, dass er als erster Mensch einen Weißen Wanderer getötet hat und zählt auch seine anderen Erfolge auf. Eddison witzelt, dass sie wirklich schlimm dran sind, wenn es schon soweit gekommen ist. Die drei erinnern sich an ihre Anfänge in der Nachtwache und ihre gefallenen Gefährten. Tyrion und Jaime scherzen vor einem Kamin über die Reaktion ihres Vaters, wenn dieser erfahren würde, dass die beiden auf Winterfell für die Starks sterben würden. Brienne und Podrick tauchen auf der Suche nach einem warmen Platz auf und Jaime überredet sie, mit ihnen zu trinken. Nach und nach tauchen auch Ser Davos und Tormund auf und Tormund erklärt, wie er seinen Beinamen "Riesentod" erhielt. 300px|thumb|Arya und Sandor sitzen zusammen Arya findet Sandor Clegane alleine mit einem Schlauch Wein vor und wundert sich über seine Anwesenheit. Beric Dondarrion erscheint und entschuldigt sich bei Arya. Diese beschließt, ihre letzten Stunden nicht mit „zwei armseligen alten Säcken“ zu verbringen. Sie übt Bogenschießen in den Lagerräumen und Gendry übergibt ihr ihre neue Waffe. Arya fragt ihn bezüglich Melisandre aus und erfährt von Gendrys wahrer Herkunft. Sie fragt Gendry über seine Erfahrungen mit Frauen aus, die dieser aber nur sehr widerwillig preisgibt. Arya beschließt, dass sie nicht als Jungfrau sterben will und fängt an, Gendry zu küssen und die beiden schlafen miteinander. Die Runde rund um die Lennister-Brüder sitzt immer noch schweigend vor dem Kamin. Tyrion fällt auf, dass sie alle einst Feinde der Starks waren und nun für diese kämpfen und vielleicht sogar überleben werden. Er erinnert an die ganzen Schlachten, die sie alle schon überstanden haben. Dabei nennt er Brienne versehentlich Ser. Tormund ist irritiert, dass Brienne kein Ritter ist und muss erfahren, dass Frauen niemals Ritter werden können. Sie behauptet, dass sie das auch gar nicht sein will, doch allen im Raum ist klar, dass sie lügt. Tormund meint, wenn er ein König wäre, würde er sie zum Ritter schlagen. Daraufhin fällt Ser Jaime auf, dass ein Ritter ebenfalls andere Ritter ernennen kann und erfordert Brienne auf, zu ihm zu kommen und vor ihm zu knien. Er schlägt die sichtlich gerührte Brienne unter dem Jubel aller Anwesenden zum Ritter. Im Hof versucht Ser Jorah, seine Nichte Lyanna Mormont davon zu überzeugen, in der Krypta Schutz zu suchen, doch diese weigert sich und besteht darauf, bei ihren Männern zu bleiben. Sam sucht ihn auf und übergibt Jorah sein Familienschwert Herzbann, da er selbst damit nicht umgehen kann. Jorah verspricht ihm, es im Namen seines Vaters in Ehren zu halten. Jaime schlägt vor, sich schlafen zu legen und Tyrion bemerkt, dass kein Wein mehr da ist. Er versucht, die anderen zu überreden zu singen. Alle weigern sich, bis Podrick das Lied von Jenne von Altsteinen anstimmt. In der Krypta steht Jon vor dem Grab seiner Mutter und wird von Daenerys aufgesucht. Sie umarmt ihn und erfährt, wessen Grab dort ist. Sie zeigt sich irritiert, dass ihr Bruder Rhaegar Lyanna vergewaltigt hat, obwohl alle ihr immer erzählt haben, wie gütig und ehrenvoll dieser gewesen sein soll. Daraufhin erzählt Jon ihr die Wahrheit über sich und seine Eltern. Daenerys reagiert ungläubig und will Bran und Sam nicht glauben. Ihr wird klar, dass Jon als männlicher Targaryen mehr Ansprüche auf den Eisernen Thron hat als sie. Bevor Jon reagieren kann, kündigen drei Hornstöße die Ankunft der Weißen Wanderer an. Vor Winterfell reihen sich die Wanderer in einer Reihe auf. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Teela *Fergus Tode *Keine Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee alias Aegon Targaryen *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Liam Cunningham als Davos Seewert *John Bradley-West als Samwell Tarly *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane Nebenbesetzung *Richard Dormer als Lord Beric Dondarrion *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Bella Ramsey als Lady Lyanna Mormont *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Megan Parkinson als Lady Alys Karstark *Staz Nair als Qhono *Bea Glancy als Teela *Seamus O'Hara als Fergus *Logan Watson als Sam *Finn Watson als Sam *Lucy McConnell *Conor Maguire *Thomas Finnegan *Fionnuala Murphy *Rosa Frazer Trivia *Die Episode konzentriert sich vollkommen auf die Geschichte im Norden. Die anderen Erzählungen in Königsmund und den Eiseninseln tauchen nicht auf. *Es ist eine der wenigen Episoden in der Niemand stirbt. *Das Lied im Abspann wird von der englischen Band Florence + the Machine gespielt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Verfilmte Kapitel Referenzen auf frühere Episoden *Jaimes Grund nach Winterfell zu kommen waren Briennes Worte in Königsmund zu ihm, das "Überleben wichtiger sei als Loyalität". "Der Drache und der Wolf". *Als Brienne für Jaime bürgt, erinnert sie an ihre beinahe Vergewaltigung durch Locke und seine Männer in "Der Weg der Züchtigung" , wie er ihr Eidwahrer und Podrick Payn gab ("Eidwahrer ") um sein Versprechen an Catelyn Stark zu halten ("Valar Morghulis") und dass sie daher ohne ihn niemals Sansa hätte retten können ("Die Rote Frau"). *Bran zitiert die Worte, die Jaime zu ihm gesagt hat, bevor er ihn aus dem Fenster gestoßen hat ("Der Winter naht"). Galerie Bilder 802 Daenerys Targaryen.png 802 Jon Schnee Arya Stark.png 802 Bran Stark.png 802 Goldy_Sam_Samwell.jpg 802_Goldy.jpg 802_Jon_Schnee_Samwell.jpg 802_Sansa_Stark.jpg 802_Varys_Daenerys_Jorah.jpg 802 Beric Dondarrion.jpg 802 Gendry.jpg 802 Jaime Brienne.jpg 802 Sandor Arya.jpg 802 Sansa Theon.jpg 802 Kriegsrat Daenerys Jon.jpg 802 Arya Gendry.jpg 802 Jaime Grauer Wurm.jpg 802 Sansa Daenerys.jpg 802 Tormund Jon.jpg 802 Jon Daenerys.jpg 802 Sansa.jpg 802 Bran.jpg 802 Bran 2.jpg 802 Arya Gendry 2.jpg 802 Tyrion Jaime.jpg 802 Tyrion.jpg 802 Jaime.jpg 802 Jaime Bran.jpg 802 Kriegsrat.jpg 802 Ritterschlag.jpg 802 Brienne.jpg 802 Grauer Wurm.jpg 802 Grauer Wurm Missandei.jpg 802 Daenerys.jpg 802 Davos.jpg 802 Sansa Jon Bran Arya.jpg 802 Jaime Beric Tormund Davos.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 2 Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 2 Inside the Episode (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 2 Game Revealed (HBO) Florence the Machine - Jenny of Oldstones (Lyric Video) Season 8 Game of Thrones (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms fr:Un Chevalier des Sept Royaumes pt-br:A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms ru:Рыцарь Семи Королевств Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:Episoden